


Cuddlebear

by Sabulum



Series: The Prompt Fic of Mischief [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint Barton is not amused, Crack, Gen, Hugs, Language, Loki cries a lot, Mid-Canon, Out of Character, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabulum/pseuds/Sabulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's an assassin for cryin' out loud!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddlebear

**Author's Note:**

> The second of two fills for a Norsekink prompt—I liked it so much I had to fill it twice, apparently. And this one is shameless, unabashed _crack_.
> 
>  **Title:** Cuddlebear  
>  **Genre:** Humor  
>  **Rating:** T (for Clint's mouth)  
>  **Timeline:** Mid-Avengers.  
>  **Characters:** Loki and Clint.  
>  **Warnings:** Un-beta-ed. Minor Avengers spoilers. Also, crack.  
>  **Prompt:** _“That awkward moment when you’re a brainwashed minion and your affection-starved evil master keeps wanting to cuddle.”_

Clint has gotten kind of sick of Loki’s… clinginess.

Frankly, to be honest, it’s grown kind of disturbing.

Loki is a fuckin’ _god_ for crying out loud! He shouldn’t well up with tears and sob every other moment. And Clint is a trained assassin, not some… some… cuddly stuffed animal!

He’s a trained assassin. A stone-cold killer. If Loki hadn’t mind-controlled him, that bitch would be _dead_ right now.

(Or so Clint likes to tell himself, anyway.)

But Loki is depressed again, and fixing him with those big green puppy-dog eyes… and, despite himself, whether due to mind-control or just the power of that soulful stare, Clint melts. “Aw, c’mere, you,” he sighs affectionately, opening his arms in invitation.

Loki whimpers. Then, Clint suspects, _teleports_ because he’s there so goddamned fast, and is he sobbing…?

Yes. Yes, he is.

Pulling the teary-eyed Prince into a warm hug, Clint smiles, barely resisting the urge to give him a brotherly noogie.

Because, weeping into his shoulder or no, Loki _is_ still a god… and he _can_ still kick Clint’s ass at a moment’s notice.

Clint smirks, chuckling to himself. “There, there.” He pats Loki on the head. “It’ll be alright. Hawky’s here.”


End file.
